Lo que Dura un Relámpago
by Fanficcionista
Summary: ¿Que ocurre con Mulder y Scully después de The Truth? Una visión oscura...


LO QUE DURA UN RELÁMPAGO  
  
Cuando la vi por primera vez, después de que nos separamos ese día en Nuevo México, fue en una cafetería en Boston. Era un día de sol y ella se veía radiante. Llegó unos minutos tarde y se disculpó diciendo que Mulder y ella se habían demorado más de lo previsto en poder instalarse en algún motel alejado del centro de la ciudad.  
  
Llevaba el cabello rojo más corto que la última vez que nos habíamos visto y había adelgazado un poco. Vestía un traje color crema y una blusa café. Parecía que se había quedado un tiempo más en Nuevo México, porque su piel tenía un tono bronceado que hacía que sus ojos azules destacaran aún más. Sí, envidié lo bonita que se veía en ese momento.  
  
- ¿Y cómo están? - le pregunté.  
  
- Estamos bien. Muy bien. - sonrió. Su sonrisa se iluminó más todavía cuando me mostró la sortija en su dedo.  
  
- ¡Dana! ¡Es preciosa!  
  
- Es tan maravilloso. Me dijo que la tenía hace años, que la llevó consigo todo este tiempo, que había esperado el momento perfecto para dármela, cuando pudiéramos estar siempre juntos... Y lo estamos ahora. Para siempre.  
  
Mientras hablaba se veía tan feliz, tan completa. Se merecía cada segundo de felicidad que ahora disfrutaba, aunque yo sabía que nunca sería perfecta.  
  
- ¿Y ustedes? - preguntó después de unos minutos. - ¿Cómo están?  
  
Sonrió cuando le di mi respuesta. Yo nunca tendría una de ésas. Nuestro lema era: "estar siempre juntos y amarnos con locura, pero nunca casarnos".  
  
Tiempo después, volvimos a vernos, mientras esperábamos que John y Mulder volvieran de alguna parte que ninguno de los dos había tenido la delicadeza de decir dónde era.  
  
Se veía preocupada y tensa. Bueno, yo tampoco estaba relajada en esa situación.  
  
- Si no me dijo, tiene que ser algo grave. - dijo rompiendo el silencio al cabo de unos minutos de mirar por la ventana de mi departamento en San Francisco. - ¿Qué podrá ser? - yo no le respondí. ¿Qué podía decirle? Cada momento que pasaba sentía como si el corazón se me fuese encogiendo más y más. - Lo siento, Monica. No quise asustarte. - le hice un gesto que significaba que no importaba. - Es por William, ¿sabes? - ahí estaba. Yo llevaba bastante tiempo que llegara esta conversación. Pero, ¿por qué ahora? - Sé que se siente culpable por dejarnos y que yo tuviera que... - hace una pausa. - Cree que si logra detenerlos, podrá hacer del mundo un mejor lugar para que nuestro pequeño crezca.  
  
- Algo me dice que lo encontrarás algún día. - le contesté apretando su mano. Ella sonrió un poco.  
  
El teléfono interrumpió nuestra conversación.   
  
En los minutos que siguieron, en las horas que siguieron, los días, las semanas... (el tiempo es una noción confusa cuando miramos las cosas en retrospectiva) no volví a recordar nuestra charla interrumpida. Tenía otras preocupaciones.  
  
Fuimos a ver a Maggie a casa de Bill para su cumpleaños. Pensé que después de los meses que habían pasado, era un buen momento para que John se decidiera a salir del encierro que se había autoimpuesto desde aquel día.   
  
Ellos, "Arthur y Sophie Myers", estaban ahí. Les encantó la barriga de seis meses que llevaba en el cuerpo. También la sortija que, después de muchas conversaciones nocturnas, se había instalado misteriosamente en mi dedo.  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo? - le pregunté cuando pudimos conversar a solas en la cocina.  
  
- No es nada, Monica. - me contestó bajando la vista.  
  
- Dana, sabes que puedes decirme lo que te pasa. Para eso son las amigas...  
  
- ¿Podríamos vernos en unos días? Digamos, el viernes. En un café que queda cerca de tu casa.  
  
- Claro.  
  
- ¿Podrías no comentarlo con nadie? No quiero preocupar a mi madre...  
  
- Por supuesto.  
  
- Ni siquiera a John.  
  
Nos vimos en la cafetería a dos cuadras de mi casa, a las cuatro de la tarde. Me esperaba con un vaso de jugo y lentes oscuros, que no se quitó en un buen rato. Había estado llorando.  
  
- ¿Vas a decirme qué te ocurre?  
  
- Son cosas que no puedo decirle a nadie. Por eso te pido que seas tan reservada.  
  
- ¿Problemas con Mulder?  
  
- No son problemas. Es que... No puedo decirle a mi madre, se preocuparía aún más de lo que ya está.  
  
- Puedes decirme todo. No voy a decirle a nadie.  
  
- Monica, todo es tan extraño. Siempre pensé que cuando estuviéramos juntos nada malo nos pasaría, que seríamos felices para siempre. Todo es tan diferente.  
  
- ¿Es por William?  
  
- Sí. Yo... no debí...  
  
- No, Dana. Hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor para ustedes, para los tres.  
  
- ¿En serio lo crees? - su pregunta me dejó callada un par de segundos. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?  
  
- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué crees lo contrario?  
  
- Es que... nos hice tanto daño, Monica. Además, no he dejado de pensar qué ocurriría si *ellos* volvieran por mi bebé, si sus nuevos padres podrían protegerlo...  
  
- Eso no va a ocurrir.  
  
- No puedo saberlo. Ya no puedo saber nada. - bajó la vista e hizo una pausa por unos segundos. - Pero nunca tengo que dejar de esperar un milagro. - añadió con una sonrisa triste.  
  
Seguimos hablando un rato más. ¿Cuánto fue? No sé, pero cuando llegué a casa había anochecido y las noticias se habían acabado.  
  
Habían trabajado más de seis años cuando se enfrentaron a lo que sentían. Estaban enamorados, siempre lo habían estado. Sin embargo, al principio había sido incómodo para ambos. ¿Por qué? Se veían todos los días, se conocían mejor que nadie, confiaban el uno en el otro más allá de lo que creían posible... Era tonto. Las cosas habían cambiado después de una noche que ella se había dormido en el sofá de Mulder. No me explicó bien las cosas que pasaron, no quise preguntar.  
  
Dana se había sentido protegida, completa, segura. Sabía de alguna manera que él siempre estaría con ella, que la amaría sin importar lo que pasara...  
  
Las cosas habían cambiado cuando él había vuelto, estaba distante. Claro que no podía culparlo, el pobre había estado muerto y enterrado tres meses.  
  
Entonces, había llegado el milagro: William. Nunca voy a olvidar la expresión de sus rostros al mirarse a los ojos cuando él nos fue a buscar a ese pueblito en medio de la nada. Dana le sonrió, con el bebé en sus brazos. Mulder se detuvo a contemplarlos por un minuto, con lágrimas en los ojos. No dijeron nada, sólo se miraron y al bebé. ¿Cuánto fue? No más de un minuto, el helicóptero estaba afuera y Dana y William necesitaban atención médica. Pero fue en ese momento que pude ver cuánto se amaban realmente y cuánto significaba ese bebé.  
  
Es extraño, ¿no? Como una visión que no dura más que un relámpago puede cambiar totalmente nuestra percepción de las cosas. Cambian para siempre...  
  
Y no duran más que un relámpago.  
  
Pasaron varios meses. Josh nació y John y yo tuvimos nuestro relámpago, nuestro milagro.  
  
Una noche, cuando Josh tenía unos cuatro meses, alguien golpeó a la puerta. Llovía. John abrió la puerta. Era Dana.  
  
Estaba llorando, mojada hasta los huesos, tiritando.  
  
- ¿Dana? ¿Qué ocurre? - John se asustó. Yo nunca le había dicho nada de lo que me había contado.  
  
- Yo... - no terminó de hablar. La tomé de la mano y la senté en nuestro sofá.  
  
- ¿Es Mulder?  
  
- No.  
  
Le hice una seña a John. Él entendió y dijo que tenía que ver al bebé.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Dana? - aparté un mechón de su cabello mojado de su rostro. Tenía un moretón. - ¿Quién te hizo esto, Dana?  
  
- No es nada...   
  
- ¿Dana?  
  
- Soy una mujer culpable, que merece el peor de los castigos por sus faltas...  
  
- ¿Fue Mulder?  
  
- Lo siento tanto... Yo le pedí que se fuera, le prometí que cuidaría de nuestro bebé, de nuestro milagro, lo separé de nosotros ¿Qué hice?. No debí haberme separado de William. Nunca renunciar a un milagro... ¿cómo pude olvidarlo?  
  
- Dana, ¿qué sucedió? - estaba asustada. Muy asustada.  
  
- Discutimos.  
  
- No eres una mujer culpable. No mereces ningún castigo. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto para tu hijo. - ella negó con la cabeza. - Si el te golpeó, si él te ha hecho esto... - ella volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
  
- Lo amo, ¿sabes? Siempre. Pero... tengo que irme. - respiré aliviada. Temía que la Dana Scully que yo conocía se hubiera perdido para siempre debajo de una capa de culpas que nunca le habían pertenecido. - Lo amo. Pero... tiene razón, Monica. Soy una mujer culpable.  
  
Pasó la noche en casa. Se fue a la mañana siguiente. Pálida, ojerosa, extremadamente delgada, con algunas canas que asomaban en su cabello mal teñido rojo. La que se fue ese día de mi casa era el fantasma de la Dana Scully que alguna vez había sido.  
  
¿Tuvieron un milagro? Sin duda. ¿Un relámpago? Quiero creer que no, que hay una esperanza. Pero, ¿y si creer no es suficiente?  
  
********  
  
Monica no tuvo que pensar para darle la respuesta al hombre sentado frente a ella.  
  
- No sé dónde está, Mulder.  
  
- Está bien. Gracias. - se puso pesadamente de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Doggett hizo el gesto de ponerse en movimiento. Él lo detuvo con una mano. - No se preocupe, Doggett. Conozco el camino.  
  
- Mulder...  
  
- ¿Sí?  
  
- Aunque lo supiera, decirte dónde está sería lo último que haría.  
  
Mulder no contestó. Abrió la puerta y se fue sin despedirse. Miró a ambos costados de la cuadra, como esperando a verla aparecer. Pero no.   
  
La había perdido. Para siempre.  
  
¿Por qué había creído que podría retenerla? Empezó a caminar cabizbajo hacia su auto.  
  
No la merecía. Nunca lo había hecho. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si era un hombre culpable de perseguir fantasmas y buscar respuestas en la oscuridad, de lastimar y traer dolor a todos los que se le acercaban, de pagarle con llanto todo el amor que había sabido darle... Era un hombre culpable y merecía el peor castigo por sus faltas... 


End file.
